Loft, Birthday, and a Ring
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Edward and Bella fic, short and sweet. One-shot, my first, please read and review. Edward takes Bella back to their new loft for her birthday and things get turned up. All the way up.


**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I'm hella nervous about it, so please read and review. It's a good little drabble that I wrote like 2 years ago and just got the courage to post it. please please please review, it would mean the world to me. If you do, I might even post another story I wrote. :wink wink: Thanks, Amber.**

My phone started ringing "Por Amar a Ciegas" by Arcangel the moment I left school. I picked up the phone and said "Hello Edward"; he sounded amazingly sexy when he said "Hey Beautiful." He asked me what I wanted to that day, and I said I really don't care. He was like "Well hop in the car" I spun around n say him in the Volvo, I hopped in and said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie. They waved back and just shook their heads. We sped off, and I looked to my soul mate with adoration and with lust in my eyes. He looked back at me and I was surprised to see the same emotion in his eyes: lust.  
He asked me where to, and I said "Nowhere in particular as long as I'm with you, Edward." He said "Ohkay my love, I have just the place." We drove to this immaculate loft and went upstairs, he unlocked the door and I was surprised that the place was furnished to my liking. Edward told me that this was our other place, and I threw my arms around him and hugged him every so close, he stiffened, and I could feel something very hard and brick-like pressing into my stomach. He looked down at me, picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we started kissing. He dropped my bag on the floor, and cupped his hands around my ass, and lifted my up, and I put my fingers through his hair. He walked us over to the counter top and set me down, and he broke apart from me, I pouted, he laughed and said, "Don't worry love, I'll be right back, promise."  
Before I could blink he was standing right back in front of me again, and in his hand was a box, well two of them actually. He said "Here love, happy birthday." He leaned down and kissed my nose, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly, he groaned, and started kissing my neck, as he held onto my waist. He picked me up and went to the wall, in a way such that he was standing, my legs were wrapped around his torso, but he was gripping my ass and I couldn't move my arms. He kissed me, and I was trying to break the hold, but this man was strong, I tried and tried, and he laughed and laughed. He let my arms go, and I wrapped them around his neck, and brought kisses raining down on him. He was moaning in my mouth, and I moaned and my head dropped back. He started taking off my shirt, and started yanking off my jeans. I ripped open the buttons on his shirt, he literally ran to the room.  
He went to the king sized bed, and we went down on it. I started ripping off the buttons on his shirt, and he flipped over with me on top. I straddled him, and he held my waist firmly, and he said "Jodeme, por favor." In his most deepest sexiest voice that he knew turned me to putty in his hands. I asked him, "Baby, since when did you learn Spanish?" he was like ever since "I knew you spoke it so very sexy and it always turned me on when you spoke it." I blushed, and his lips came down on mine hungrily. We started grinding on each other, slowly, and he flipped me back over, so that I was on the bottom. He pulled off my thong, and I, his jeans. We were both finally naked, and he started teasing my right nipple. And I grabbed his full head of bronze hair, and pulled softly, while he nipped, licked, and bit to my liking.  
My legs spread around and locked around his waist. He moaned his sentiments, and he moved down… kissing me stomach, each of my legs, calves, even sucking on my toes. When and each time he did that, it sent shivers up my spine, and it got to the point where I was about to cum, and he could tell. He chuckled, and shook his head. I asked him breathless, what was so funny, and he just looked at me, and said "Tú, mi amor" I just shook my head and kissed him on his lips. He went back where he left off, kissing the insides of my legs, kissing where I have a beauty mark, and when he got to my pussy, I begged him not to do it, I moaned before he even got there. He looked up at me with his sexy, devilish grin, and he started sucking on my lips, and then went towards my clit, and he attacked it with such vigor and longing like he hasn't eaten for days. I started to shiver, and I started bucking my hips hard into Edwards' mouth. The more I bucked, the more he held my hips firm down onto the bed. He was lapping up my juices like a puppy lapping up water on a hot day. He held my waist up, as he tried to get me at a better angle, and I pulled his hair more and more until I screamed and just froze in mid-way with my scream. He pulled his mouth away slowly and looked at me with concern on his face, he looked at me, and asked if he had hurt me. I didn't respond for two whole minutes, and he started freaking out a bit. Then I let out the breath I held, and un-arched my back, and settled down on the bed, and he let out a long sigh of relief. He just stared at me while I tried to catch my breath and said "Mamí, please, don't scare me like that again." I looked at me and said "I'll try not to, but I had to hold that scream in, or someone would have to call the police, because it would have sounded like someone was murdering me, baby." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Do you want to check out the rest of the house?" And I said, "Sure, what else is there to see?" He said "Vamos and you'll see what we have in store here." We walked back into the kitchen where we left my presents and I opened the refrigerator and got out some milk and poured some in a cup and downed it in 5 seconds. He looked at me and said, "Thirsty, huh?" I just looked at him and said "So not funny." I picked up the first present and opened it, it was a ring, and it was beautiful. It was in the form of a belt, and it had diamonds all around the buckle of the belt. Tears formed in my eyes, because this was exactly the ring, that I had lost that my mother gave me before I left. He kissed the tears away, one by one, then he kissed my lips, and I sucked on his bottom lip, and he my top, and then he bit my lip.

**Ohkay, what do you think? :sits in corner rocking and nervously bites nails: Please review, it will make me feel better!**


End file.
